jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Easter
'''Easter, '''is an event typically held around the months of late march to early April and generally lasts two to three weeks. During this event, players can search for hidden Easter Eggs and visit the Easter Bunny for a colorful make-over for their starter horse. History The first Easter event was held in March of 2013. The first year's event started the staple quest of NPC's giving players the task of searching for Easter eggs around Jorvik and the Easter Bunny was placed in game on April Fools day to change the player's starter horse into colorful designs. The Following year in April of 2014, introduced the Mystical Golden Egg hunt which dropped special hidden golden eggs around Jorvik for players to find. Additionally special Easter Shops were placed around Main Jorvik Areas for players to purchase special event gear, items, and clothing.During the Easter/April Fool's Day of 2016, a special April Fool's Joke was released in the form of the SuperShire placed in Fort Pinta for players to look at and take pictures with, however it has not appeared in the following years. Since it's initial release Easter has remained relatively similar with very little change, however the Easter Bunny has stayed longer than a day in-game in following years. Appearance of Jorvik Easter banner.png|Easter Banner Easter pots.png|Decorative Easter Pots Easterbun.png|Decorative Easter Eggs with a Bunny The decorations of Easter Decorations can be found all over Jorvik and cover many of the main Settlements in bright and pastel colors. Large and small decorative Eggs can be found dotting the areas, though they are not directly intractable like the Easter Eggs during the NPC given quests. In addition to the eggs, special pots with decorative feathers sticking out of them are placed in select locations, they sport the same bright and pastel colors as the eggs. Some areas also sport decorative banners, hanging over archways, in the shapes of decorative eggs. Quests and Races Easter has two main quests, but there are no special races for this event. The two quests involve interacting with select NPC's to initiate Easter Egg Hunts, and searching for hidden Golden Eggs placed around Jorvik. Additionally if players come across the Easter Bunny, who is located in multiple spots throughout Jorvik, they can interact with him and he will change the color of player's starter horse into strange and wacky designs. To see the colors the Easter Bunny can turn the starter horse into, please check here Gifts and Rewards Easter, like most major holidays, has special shops available where players can purchase past and current event items. When Completing the Easter Egg Hunt quests, NPC's will reward players with treats and sometimes special event items. Finding Golden Eggs will also reward players with treats and sometimes special event items. There is usually a special set of current event clothing and gear. Players will usually have to complete all of the Easter Egg Hunts and find all of the Golden eggs to collect the full set. Category:Star Stable Online Category:Events